


Sweet Punishment

by Endraking



Series: Little Noley's sexual awakening [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Co-Captain Garrett, Co-Captain Liam, Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, First time using a toy, Guilt, High School AU, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous Nolan, Nolan has a huge cock, Shame, Spanking with a Paddle, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: After Liam finds Nolan used by Garrett in the locker room after practice, he takes care of him.  Nolan and Liam's attraction pulls them into something a bit more as Liam tries to help Nolan with his injuries.Continuation from part 1.





	Sweet Punishment

It didn't take long for him to clean up his face in the spray, most of the hot water long gone, the chill motivating him to finish quickly. 

He kept his head down, avoiding Liam's gaze as he finished changing into a loose pair of jeans and a t shirt.  Liam grabbed his equipment bag and helped him carry his things to the white sedan.  It took them a few tries of maneuvering to get his bike to fit in the trunk, but they managed. 

Once he climbed into the passenger side, Liam started up the car but twisted his fingers on the steering wheel, not moving the car.  The awkward silence fell, and he asked through the gravel of his sore throat, "Is every-" 

Liam's question sent a fresh chill down his spine, "Did he force you?" 

"What?" 

Liam reached over, his eyes staring forward, through the windshield, as he lowered the sun visor and flicked open the mirror.  "Did he force you?" 

He looked into the mirror.  His eyes were puffy rimmed and red, with most of the color of his face pulled to spots.  His cheeks burned deeply, making his freckles look practically neon and the bruising on them and around his lips began to show.  He stared at the puncture of his lower lip, still bleeding slightly, bringing a glossy look to his swollen lips.

The anger that spiked Liam's voice pulled him back to reality, "Did he force you?" 

He stared into his faded light blue eyes and slowly shook his head, "N-n-no.  I...he.  I wanted it." 

Liam slowly turned his head and looked to him, "What he was doing.  You wanted that?"  He sucked in his lower lip and nibbled it as he met Liam's intense gaze, " Uh...I...I wanted to do some of it.  But..."  He had to break as those ocean blues cut away his resolve and he was reminded once again of the tightness of his denim as he felt the blood pushing into his tortured cock.  "But what Nolan?" 

"Nevermind."

The vehicle pulled from the parking spot and that same uneasy silence fell.  He looked out the window, watching the trees pass for several minutes before he tried to clear his swollen throat and coughed.  Liam inquired, “Are you okay?” 

He didn’t want to answer the question, it wasn’t one he was equipped to answer at the moment.  “Are you mad at me?”

When Liam didn’t respond he looked over and caught the tense grip on the steering wheel, Liam’s knuckles turning white.  “Liam.”

“Yeah.  I mean no.  Not at you.”

He fiddled with the rim of his zip up hoodie, twisting the fabric between his fingertips as he stared at his feet.  “So you’re mad.”

“Nolan.  This.  This isn’t about me.  It’s about you.”

He couldn’t help the innocent and scared, childlike tone in his response, “That’s why you came back.  You were worried.”

Another heavy silence fell before Liam’s voice cracked, “I know.  I know he’s rough on you.  I tried to stop him, but he told me, “Nolan likes the extra practice.  He likes the attention.”  Do you?”

His mind went back to the suicide sprints until he vomited.  He thought of the one on one drills and Garrett tackling him to the ground or the times when he was knocked down and Garrett grinded his knee between his shoulder blades.  He hated that.  He’d only accepted it because he stayed on the team, stayed with his friends.  The few he might’ve had on the team.  “I don’t.  The practice.  It wasn’t really practice.”

The squeak of the wheel cover against the twisted of Liam’s fists pulled his attention.  The co-captain seethed, “I knew it.  I’m sorry Nolan.  It’s all my fault.”

His nerves jumped as he went rigid in the seat.  His arm, acting with the confidence he didn’t possess, moved and his hand grasped Liam’s arm, “H-hey.  I liked the attention.  I like being on the team.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

“I know.  I’m not just saying it.”

“So you like his attention.”

He slowly shook his head as he gazed up at Liam through his lashes, “N-no.  I-I-I like…” 

The words died as the confidence bled out.  He was surprised he’d managed to admit as much as he had.

"You like what?" 

He looked back out the passenger side window, ignoring the question.  He couldn't help but whine as his cock continued to harden under Liam's gaze.  The red, teased and sensitive skin rubbed against his jeans and he struggled to adjust it, making a point to not look at himself or Liam.  The moment he pushed his nails against the denim and lined his cock, it scratched the itch that sent a deliciously addictive wave of pleasure.  His eyes remained locked as his mouth watered from the sensation.  He glanced to Liam out of his periphery and saw his captain's eyes locked on the road, so he scratched again.  The tiniest moan slipped free and he scratched himself even harder as his cock throbbed against his jeans.  He closed his eyes and licked his lips as he lost himself to the sensation.  The grit of Liam's voice pulled him back, "What are you doing?"

He swallowed hard and shot his eyes open as he turned and faced Liam.  The co-captain's eyes were locked to his pants and he didn't miss the older boy lick his lips.  "Um.  Nothing.  It just.  Itches.  From earlier."

"Let me see."

His eyes almost popped out of his head, "Um.  what?"

Liam nodded to the house, "We're here."

He looked to the house and shook his head, "This isn't my house."

"It's mine.  Let's go."

Liam stepped out of his car and stared at him expectantly.  He swallowed the bundle of nerves that seemed to jump up his throat as he joined Liam outside of the car.  His feet pulled him along as he followed Liam, his eyes locked to the paved driveway and steps.  Once he passed the threshold, the wave of AC hit him.  He shivered, either from the cold or Liam grabbing his hand, as the co-captain guided him up the stairs.  "My parents aren't home.  My dad works late, and my mom likes to eat dinner with him."

He barely managed an "Uh huh" as he stepped into Liam's room.  It was more of a mess than he thought but not horribly so.  There were loose articles of clothing hanging from his computer chair and a few on the foot of his bed.  He noticed the clothes hangers hooked on his doorway pull up bar as Liam walked into his bathroom.  "My mom is into a lot of alternative medicines, holistic healing, that kind of stuff.  Most of it seems silly but I think I've got some stuff to help you."

Liam walked back into his room carrying a small plastic crate with a variety of jars and containers.  He set it on the bed and looked back to him, "Well?  I need to see your marks to help."

His eyes darted over Liam's face, "Um.  It's r-r-really not that bad.  To, um."

Liam's eyes widened and his sucked his lip back before he beamed a bright smile and chuckle, "Sorry Nolan.  I don't mean to make you uncomfortable.  I know!"

Before his eyes, his gaze not moving, Liam effortlessly tossed his training shirt free, kicked off his shoes and slid his shorts to the floor.  Before him stood a very happy, very fuzzy, built Co-Captain.

He tried to swallow but found himself choking on lust as he eyed the deep, rich forest of sandy brown chest hair, covering and lining those solid pecs.  He followed the trail down the severe crease of Liam's abs and to the bush that peaked out of his white jock.  He didn't miss the damp spot at the tip of Liam's strained cock.

Liam's eyebrows bounced with a purse grin before he asked, "Aren't you going to strip?  I can try to check with your clothes on but then that means I stripped for nothing."

"RIGHT!"

His arms and legs flailed as he tried to take his shirt off and pull his pants free at the same time.  He began to trip with his t shirt lifted up, covering his face, but those strong, warm hands caught him by his chest.  That chuckle returned as Liam stood him back up and worked to remove the articles, "It's okay, Nolan.  I'm not going to bite."

"Y-yeah."

His t shirt flew to the floor and Liam's eyes twinkled as he sank to his knees and slid his fingers just past the rim of his jeans.  He stared down as Liam shimmied them lower and his hard cock flew out.  Liam leaned back just in time to miss getting struck in the face and commented as he pulled the jeans free, "Little Nolan should come with a warning sign."

He couldn't help the laugh as Liam stood and looked over the marks of his body.  "What would it say?"

"Little Nolan isn't little."

Liam moved back to the jars and opened one and began to spread a slick earthy green salve over the cuts on his arms and chest.  He hissed from the sting and Liam replied, "Sorry.  It stings but it'll help with the healing.  I don't know what's in it, but my mom could give a seminar on this stuff." 

Liam set the jar back in the crate and pulled another jar and scooped a thick white paste into his hands, "This should help with swelling." 

Liam shot a look to his cock with a grin and he couldn't help the heat that flushed his face.  Liam stepped up to him and brushed against his cock as he reached up and applied it to his cheeks and gentle ran it over his lips.  "I can't believe you wanted it this rough.  It's like Garrett was trying to hurt you."

"He was.  He doesn't like me."

"Then why did you want it?"

"It felt good.  But I wished it wasn't him."

"So who did you want to do that?"

The word ghosted free as Liam slicked his lips with the salve, " _you_."

Liam seemed unfazed by the declaration, "Turn around."

He followed the order and Liam ran his fingers over the still warm prints on his cheeks.  "These are really red.  He must've hit you hard."

Liam lightly slapped the mark and his knees nearly buckled as his cock bubbled a drop of pre.  "I've got something to help with the- "

"NO!...um, I mean...I wish the marks weren't there but they feel good."

Liam stepped back to his bed and that anger seemed to return, "Put your hands on the footboard of the bed."

He immediately shifted and complied.  He rested his weight on the metal curved tubes as Liam leaned to his ear, "So you hooked up with Garrett wishing he was me?  Did I hear that right?"

He nodded quickly, as his stomach sank.

"That's bad Nolan.  I think you need to be punished."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?  To punish you right?"

"Y-yeah."

Liam leaned lower, snagging something from between the footboard and the mattress before he came back up and teased him with a quick peck on the lips.  Liam just kissed him.  His whole body thrummed with nervous energy as he leaned forward and smashed his lips into Liam's.  The brush of fabric against his wrists tried to distract him but he sucked on Liam's lower lip, tasting the rich taste, feeling those soft lips.  Liam abruptly pulled back and slowly sauntered towards the closet. 

That's when he saw it. 

The bounce of Liam's naked fuzzy butt.  Those strong muscles shifting with each step, giving him the slightest glimpse of the treasure contained just between those mounds.  His cock strained even more as he brushed the tip against the frame.

"One or two?"

He looked as Liam opened the French door closet and moved some things around.  "Um...two."

Liam snatched something quickly and turned around with a savage grin.  He slapped a heavy, black rubber paddle against his open palm.  The shine of studs caught him as Liam slowly walked back, slapping it harder and louder with every step.  "So two?  Are you sure?"

"Please"

Liam showed him one side of the paddle that read: LOVE in metallic studs.  He flipped it and showed the other: LUST.  "Which one?"

"Um...fuck...both!  I've never done this before."

The deep husky chuckle ruined him as Liam positioned himself beyond his view.  He closed his eyes and held his breath, trying to anticipate the strike.  His stomach knotted as the blow didn't land.  Just as he gasped for air it struck.

SMACK!

He screamed out Liam's name, initially strong but his smoky tone transformed into a whine of pain mixed pleasure.

His body jarred, pulling on the restraints as the fire spread across his left cheek.  Once the initial heat passed, the tingles for the nerves felt like pins and needles but the best pins and needles. 

He looked over his shoulder and arched his back as Liam paced, his blues lost to the hyper focus of his ass.  Liam prepared himself, bringing the paddle back and he couldn't pull back as the slowly, methodical movements became the strike.

SMACK!

He jolted forward against the restraints and that force transferred to pressure and he bucked between the bars, chasing his relief.  Liam placed the paddle on the bed and touched the new marks.  The brush of Liam's thumb against his ass sent shivers over him.  He rode the waves and rutted his tip against the mattress feverishly.

Liam stroked the heated skin as he leaned forward, "How do you feel?"

"Th-They're gone now.  His marks.  Right?"

Liam grabbed his ass and squeezed, digging the blunt pads into the muscle.  His breath hitched as another whine slipped free.  "Yeah.  Only these marks now.  But we aren't done."

"We aren't?"

He met Liam's gaze and that devilish grin had his knees threatening to give, stuttering his thrusts.  Liam pulled the restraints free and spun him around.  He almost fell back, and the cool metal rim pressed against his cheeks, causing him to shudder from the sensation.  Liam grabbed his cock softly, stroking up to the tips, his eyes locked with it.  "He tried to give you friction burn.  What an ass."

"Y-yeah."

Liam released him and grabbed a smaller jar and scooped a clear gel from inside into his hand.  He wrapped his palm around his cock and slowly spread the chilled gel.  He sucked in air, suppressing the whine with his lip.

"It's Aloe Vera gel.  Any time I work up a little too much...friction, I use it.  Before things get worse."

He reached over to stroke his cock, but Liam knocked his hand away, "Whoa, Nolan.  This needs to be applied by a professional.  Have you ever used it before?"

"Um...no."

"Sit back and relax."

The gel warmed as Liam spread it up and down, lazily stroking his desire.  Slowly, the strokes gained speed as the itch was replaced with the tension from before.  His hips thrust into the grip, meeting Liam's rhythm.  Liam kissed his jaw and whispered, "You're doing so good.  I'm loving this.  Watching you fall apart."

"Fuck".  He pathetically squeaked the word, his body no longer his own, trapped in Liam's grip but enjoying the cage. 

He closed his eyes and let the moans spill free.  Stroke after stroke, thrust after thrust, his ass bouncing off the cold metal, pricking him with more sensations.  He scarcely noticed Liam move and when the stroking stopped, he looked down to see those ocean blues staring up doe eyed, "Noley My lips are chapped.  Can I use some of the Aloe gel?"

He tried to gasp a response more than a nod but once he started to nod, Liam kissed his tip before sliding down his length.

The tight clamp of Liam's lips and that suction had him on edge.  The tightness wound from earlier only torqued more as Liam bobbed up and down his cock, not making it rough, but giving pleasure than taking.  His hands feathered through Liam's hair as he weakly thrusted, "Fuck, Li.  I'm so close."

Liam hummed, vibrating his throat as he sucked harder and deeper.  He tried to hold back, wave and wave of heat and pleasure using his veins to scream for release.  He wanted this to last as if he would only get one time with Liam Dunbar, his captain, star of his fantasies.  His abs tightened and his hips spasmed against Liam's delicious torment until he tightened his grip and cried out, "Liam", as he shot his load.  Liam sucked and slurped swishing the mixture around as he swallowed.  He began to fall over as the stimulation continued but Liam pinned him against the bed before slurping off with a sinful, pop.  He looked to Liam, mouth red from effort, still connected to his cock with a string of saliva, lips glazed with his seed.  Liam rubbed his thigh and genuinely smiled, "Feel better?"

"Y-yeah"

"Anything for my Star Player."

Friday night's scrimmage rolled around, and he fidgeted on the stands, his ass still tender from the marks Liam left.  Normally something like that would flush his cheeks with embarrassment but tonight, his chest beamed with pride.  As the period ended, Garrett stepped up to him and held his short stick across his chest, "Having trouble sitting still Little Noley?  You could make it on the field if you practiced more." 

Garrett's predatory gaze fell over him as he lewdly stroked up and down the shaft of the stick.  He nodded slowly just before Liam shoulder slammed Garrett, knocking him to the ground, "You're getting distracted Garrett.  Not co-captain material."

Garrett glared at him from the ground, but Liam moved quick, snaking a hand behind Nolan's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.  He was surprised at Liam's bravado and by the tongue that slipped into his mouth.  When Liam pulled free, he brushed his face, cheek to cheek, as he whispered, "Still can't sit comfortably because of me.  I can't stop thinking about it."  He gasped as Liam brushed his lips against his ear and continued, "And I can still taste you.  Fuck I can't wait for later."

"Me either."


End file.
